wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eshreal
name = Eshreal|creator = [[User:Dragonarrow5767|D.A.|element = The moon at its highest peak, untamed nature, mercury|theme animal = (Aquila chrysaetos)|color = Grey / golden / black / navy|theme song = Shadows ~ Lindsey Stirling|MBTI type = INFJ|age = unknown|gender = female|orientation = straight|occupation = banished warrior/angel of justice, nighttime, and wolves|tribe = none|goal = none|nicknames = White Death, Moondancer, Wolf,|residence = other realms|family = Basalt, mate. Lucid, daughter.|allies = Lucid,|enemies = most otherworldly beings|likes = Her daughter, mortal things, mystery, her mate, the moon, wolves, music, scrolls, feathers, ink, justice, nature, her powers, silver, gems, other realms, birds of prey, owls, creatures of night|dislikes = Her mate being dead, the beings that killed him, daytime, pollution, lights, the sun, unnatural things,|powers = Flight, sight through creatures of the night, archery, invulnerability,|weapons = A silver bow called the Reaper|ships = Basalt + Eshreal|attribute = Beautiful mystery, justice, power|image.png = WIN 20180814 13 34 40 Pro.jpg|image artist = D.A.|quote = "I was never one for idle speaking..."}} Appearance Eshreal is striking, her body is thin, and elongated, but her stance is regal and threatening. Shades of ebony dance across her scales, as well as night blues, and ethereal greens. Her horns are long, sharp, and elegant. Curving upward like silver spears. Eshreal's eyes are the palest golds, shimmering with ochre specks, and beneath each orb are small gilded stars. Robes of pure white satin embellish her figure, while ribbon the hue of dried blood adorn her left forearm, and horns. The fallen deity has beautiful ebony wings stretching from her back, the feathers' design is that of some type of prefatory bird. While the wings' sheen mimics the hues of charred earth. Sometimes, say if she is incredibly furious, Eshreal's wing tips will catch fire. And the flames will crackle and dance along the feathers, a quite ethereal sight... A mane of hair, close to the hue and build of spun gold, falls around her face, three streaks of crimson, ebony, and ivory blemish the gilded colors. Personality Eshreal is strange, fierce, bold, and formal. Her voice is echoing and commanding, while her eyes are kind. Mainly, she can kill without hesitation, and destroy without blinking, but has a strange connection to mortals. She is wild, and not entirely sane. Her mind works differently as do those from other realms do. Eshreal enjoys battle, darkness, and nature. While she also loves serenity. Mortal dragon enthrall her. Eshreal also loves danger, and annoying the crap out of the Council of Wings, she enjoys scaring some mortals who deserve it as well. This fallen angel is not just laughter and mystery, but death and power. She is quick to anger, and when she is, she doesn't think straight. Looking before leaping is something unknown to her, as is fear. She can break rules to reach her goal, and isn't afraid of failing countless times or breaking trusts to get there... She's deadly, wrathful, and full of vengeance. Eshreal can also be cruel and manipulative when she deems it fit. Despite her flaws, she loves many things dearly, including her deceased mate, daughter, and the mortal realm. Which she would fight to the end of time to save... But be wary of this fallen nightmare... Backstory Abilities * Flight * Sight through the eyes of certain animals * Skills in archery * Almost invulnerable * Shapeshifting into a wolf or owl Weaknesses * Will become incredibly weak if mistletoe is present, and will die if she touches it * Insane if outraged * Cannot see anything if exposed to sunlight * Scales can be burned by extreme sunlight or fire Likes * Her daughter * mortal things * mystery * her mate * the moon * wolves * music * scrolls * feathers * ink * justice * nature * her powers * silver * gems * other realms * birds of prey * owls * creatures of night Dislikes * Her mate being dead * the beings that killed him * daytime * pollution * lights * the sun * unnatural things, Trivia Relationships Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mentally Unwell